Nightmare
by Foton Soul
Summary: Yuko has a terrible nightmare about a person who looks like her dad one night, Yuma and Kotori confront their daughter about her horrible nightmare.


**Stardust Finex: Hello everyone! I have a special little one-shot for you, but this one is for Vile EXE, because he is an awesome writer, and it's his birthday today! By the way, Yuko belongs to Vile EXE; but the man (who's name is revealed in the story; and he appears in my other story, "The Shadow of Yuma") belongs to me.**

* * *

**Nightmare**

"What's the matter, little girl? Are you scared?" hissed the silhouette.

Yuko backed away in fear. She trembled at the tall person. "Go away! You're a bad man!"

The little girl quickly looked around the dark room, hoping to find her mother or her father, but they weren't anywhere to be seen.

The sillhouette laughed, "Oh, please, little girl. I AM your father. Why don't I show you?"

The man stepped out of the shadows and revealed his true identity. His appearance was the same as Yuma, but he had on different clothing and two huge scars bore on his chest. He looked very threatening, and Yuko could tell that this man was not friendly. Yuko carefully observed the man. He was right, he DID look like her father, but this man was NOT her kind father.

"Can't you see, Yuko? I AM your father, but I'm simply his shadow. Heh, what are you gonna do about it?" mocked the man.

Yuko watched intensely as the man slowly reached into his back pocket. The stranger pulled out a knife, and Yuko noticed the knife was very sharp.

"Nighty-night, Yuko," said the man mockingly.

Yuko started to feel very frightened. She watched the stranger position his knife towards her. The man threw his knife out of his hand, which was aiming at Yuko. The girl ducked before the blade could do any serious damage. The knife landed only five inches away from her feet on the ground. Not satisfied, the man growled at Yuko as he walked towards her to pick up his knife.

"You little brat," he growled, "you're so dead!"

Yuko backed away from the man approaching her. Thinking quickly, she grabbed a DuelBox 360 controller on the floor. She threw it at the man's head, and it hit him right in the forehead.

"#%!" shouted the man, rubbing his head, as he fell onto the floor. He dropped his knife in the process. Yuko hurriedly ran towards the knife, but unfortunately, the man recovered and got to it first. He then grabbed Yuko by the neck and held her into the floor. He held his knife in his other hand, and positioned it above Yuko's chest.

The man smiled at her mockingly, "Say goodnight, Yuko. Twinkle, twinkle, little star…."

…

Yuko shot up from her bed. She started to feel very jittery and extremely nervous. The entire room was dark, and it was dark in that horrible dream.

"T-t-that s-s-scary man isn't h-h-here. It was only a dream, he's not real," she reassured herself.

Suddenly, a creak could be heard coming from Yuko's closet. The six-year-old responded by hiding under her covers. She began to wonder if the bad man from her dream was really hiding.

"T-t-that man… I-is he in my c-c-c-closet?" stuttered Yuko.

To make things worse, the closet creaked even more. Yuko slowly started to feel very anxious and afraid.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

…..

Yuma and Kotori jumped at the loudness of the scream. Yuma fell out of the bed and rolled onto the floor due to the loud scream, and Kotori got goosebumps.

"Ugh… What was that?" groaned Yuma, running his head.

Kotori recovered from her minor shock. She quickly realized where the scream was coming from. She quickly got out of bed and ran toward Yuko's room. Yuma got up from the floor and followed Kotori.

When the two arrived at Yuko's room, the door was closed in front of them. Yuma placed his head against the door. He heard loud sobbing from the other side. He turned to Kotori, "This can't be good."

Kotori nodded in response. She gently knocked on the door. "Yuko, honey? Can we come in? It's Mommy and Daddy."

On the other side of the door, Yuko hesitated, but left her bed and walked towards her door anxiously. She then said, "Y-y-yes…." The girl glanced at Yuma nervously, which confused him.

The adults opened the door and strolled into Yuko's room. The little girl's room was like any typical six-year-old girl's bedroom. Various toys were scattered on the floor, and books were organized nearly in a small bookshelf by Yuko's bed.

Yuko laid under her covers nervously as her parents positioned themselves in Yuko's bed.

Kotori took a deep breath. "Yuko? What happened?"

Yuko didn't know how to answer this. So much had happened to the unfortunate little girl. She tried very hard to remember. "This man… He looked like Daddy, but he was mean, and-and-and…."

"What was the man doing, Yuko?" asked a worried Yuma.

"The man… He-he-he tried to hurt me!" Tears fell from Yuko's eyes. She fell into Yuma's lap and sobbed very loudly.

Yuma and Kotori looked at themselves in concern. Their daughter mentioned a man that looked like Yuma. At first, they couldn't figure out who Yuko as talking about, but suddenly, it hit Yuma.

Yuma looked at his wife, "Kotori, could Yuko have seen Kurai in her nightmare?" he asked worriedly.

Kotori shuddered at the thought of Kurai. That boy had kidnapped her when she and Yuma were only thirteen and he had harassed their friends. Now, could he be harassing Yuko in her dreams?

"Yuko's description of Kurai fits him. I don't know why she would even dream of that boy," hissed Kotori, placing great emphasis on 'boy.'

Yuma looked down at his daughter, who was gripping him by the sides tightly as she continued to weep in his lap. He gripped Yuko gently. "There, there, Yuko. That man is not going to hurt you any more," he soothed. "If he even tries to hurt you, Mommy and I will make sure he doesn't touch you."

Yuko stopped crying for a moment. She looked straight at her parents. "Really? You mean it?"

Kotori nodded. "Yes, Daddy and I will make sure that man won't hurt you anymore. We'll always be here for you."

Yuko seemed a little unsure at first, but then, she took a deep breath. She wiped her tears away and hugged both of her parents lovingly. "Mommy, Daddy, I love you."

Yuma and Kotori felt very touched. They hugged Yuko in response. "We love you too, Yuko," said Yuma.

**FIN**


End file.
